KaiserGermany
KaiserGermany KaiserGermany's Early Years KaiserGermany joined the TWC Servers in early Summer of 2012. KaiserGermany joined the server because his friend, Frisco1522 discovered the servers and KaiserGermany joined his friend. Soon after joining KaiserGermany was invited by the faction of Belka (After Frisco1522 put in a good word about him to Ditro, the Belkan leader.). KaiserGermany soon helped Frisco1522 construct a Island Fortress which was hard to break into. Ditro soon gave KaiserGermany a Duchy in Belka to command. A close friend of Kaisers, ajex14 joined him in the Duchy. The two began creating a Huge City, until the server re-started the map. KaiserGermany on the Second Map KaiserGermany was one of the founding fathers of the Germanic Federation, which was made up of his friends. KaiserGermany missed all the Battles with the New Dawn Federation but got his first taste of combat in the Battle of the Outpost. After the fall of Germanic Federation also known as GFed he fled with many of the GFed members back to the Belkan Empire. Soon after arriving Kaiser retired from the server for about a month till he got sick of not being on the server. He helped build the Belkan Fortress of Saint Louis (Though misspelled San Fransico on Connors map). He was soon back in the old GFed lands as a Colonization mission for Belka. About a month after reclaiming Magdeburg and GFed for the Belkan banner,the faction was in the Cake Crusade which bought about the end of Belkan rule. The Ottoman Empire rised from the ashes of the Belkan Empire and freed Magdeburg and the old GFed lands. KaiserGermany was givin' control of this region and found the Kingdom of Anhalt, which he became the Kaiser of. Two months later Anhalt and every other faction got destroyed when the server crashed. KaiserGermany on the Third Map Coming Soon! KaiserGermany on the Fourth Map *Still in the making* KaiserGermanys Military Career KaiserGermany isn't a born fighter. He is a born builder though. He served under 6 different banners. He fought bravely at many battles, but without success. He got his first kill at Battle of Akleah (Even though hes been on the server 1 1/2 years). Soon after on the same map Kaiser got a second kill at Battle of Kassel, which was his first victory ever in battle. More battles came and he was defeated in them, but a Series of Engagements on the main Island of Saphiri. He, Frisco1522 and Hitman went up against the skilled warrior Ditronian. Not only was Dit a good warrior, he was also Kaisers and Friscos mentor. In the Engagements, Frisco killed Dit 3 times and Kaiser, the only Anhalt Ranger left on the server flanked Dit from the right when Frisco was holding him off, without being told. Kaiser then pulled out his sword and killed dit right then and there. Settlements * Stuttgart (1st Map) * Stuttgart (2nd Map) * "Cave Base" (2nd Map) * Magdeburg (2nd Map) * Fort Saint Louis (2nd Map) * Kiel (2nd Map) * Fort Kaiser (Fort Nervadosia) (3rd Map) * Kassel (3rd Map) * Koeningsburg (4th Map) * German Port (5th Map)